Merlin apaga a luz!
by Nicky Evans
Summary: James e scorpios decidem 'ficar' só que não esperavam serem pegos no flagra... a confusão se forma, gritos, pactos e alguns beijos, de brinde um Albus histerico, MERLIN APAGA A LUZ! slash JPxSM...deixem reviews por favor chuchuzinhos xD


**Merlin apaga a luz!**

**By Nicky Evans**

- algum problema malfoy? – James já estava perdendo a paciência de ser observado pelo Sonserino loiro.

- nenhum... Estou só te olhando mesmo. – aquilo só podia ser provocação.

- como é que é? – aquele não era o dia de James definitivamente.

- como é que é o que? – Scorpios amava provocar Grifinorios, hoje sua presa era Potter.

- olha aqui seu nojento... – um sorriso de escárnio se formou no rosto do mais novo. – eu sei que você só esta querendo me provocar e me deixar arrancando os cabelos...

- arrancar seus cabelos seria um favor a estética... Você nunca ouviu falar de pente é? – certo agora o maior já estava perdendo toda a paciência que já tinha ido embora há muito tempo, não sabia como ainda não tinha arrancando o pescoço daquele irritante filhinho de papai.

- vá se foder Malfoy. – outro sorriso brinca no rosto do loirinho.

- se for com você tudo bem. – ótimo! Agora Malfoy estava dando em cima de James, era tudo que o outro garoto precisava.

- esta me flertando é pirralho? – na cara de pau o sonserino fez que sim com a cabeça e ainda soltou um beijo.

- você é o maior gato Potter. – James se surpreendeu. – quer ficar comigo? – piscou o olho.

- ta de sacanagem comigo né não? – a expressão incrédula na face do mais velho fez Scorpios rir.

- claro que não bobinho, eu realmente quero me amassar com você. – sorriu. – e então? Rola? – James olhou malicioso pra o outro garoto, até que ele era bem bonito, tudo bem, ele era lindo, não ia morrer se desse alguns beijinhos nele.

- claro que rola Scorpios... Vem cá vem? – chamou o outro para perto de si, o que foi prontamente atendido.

--*--

Três e quarenta da tarde, toda Hogwarts é consumida por um grito ensurdecedor vindo do jardim, Albus olhava do irmão para o belo garoto loiro corado, não sabia se ria ou se chorava ou se ria para não chorar, tinha acabado de pegar seu irmão James no maior amasso com Malfoy.

- MERLIN APAGA A LUZ! MERLIN ME CHICOTEIA. – ofegou desesperado. – James diz que isso é um pesadelo. – implorou olhando para irmão com cara de choro.

- na verdade não é não Al. – disse meio tremulo por ter sido pego.

- é melhor eu ir embora. – Scorpios tencionou sair mais Albus se pôs em sua frente.

- ir embora é o caralho! – gritou fazendo o outro recuar e ir pra trás de James. – vocês vão me explicar direitinho o QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO!!!!! – terminou a frase berrando estilo "Molly Weasley"

- poxa... Vovó ficaria orgulhosa desse seu berro. – o grifinorio mais novo olhou para o maior com jeito assassino.

- isso não tem graça. – respirou tentando se acalmar. – James, o que nossos pais vão pensar disso? Você humilhou nossa família mano?

- ninguém precisa saber disso meu caro. – Albus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– eu não vou conseguir guardar isso pra mim mesmo, acho que preciso de um terapeuta.

- eu pago um pra você – Scorpios decide entrar na conversa. – mais não conte isso a ninguém... Se meu pai souber... Ele vai me matar.

- olha gente – James começou calmo. – vamos fazer um pacto de não contar isso em hipótese alguma pra nenhum ser humano com inteligência de compreensão.

- que? – os menores perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- juntem as mãos. – todos meio que receosos juntaram. – eu James Sirius potter prometo não contar o que houve aqui pra ninguém. – olhou pra os outros cobrando que fizessem o mesmo.

- eu Scorpios Orion Malfoy prometo não contar o que houve aqui pra ninguém.

- eu Albus Severus Potter prometo não contar o que houve aqui pra ninguém.

- ótimo, agora é só fingir que isso nem se quer aconteceu. – ajeitou o casaco enquanto falava.

- então não vamos mais ficar? – Scorpios perguntou decepcionado pra James.

- é claro que vamos. – respondeu sem um pingo de vergonha na cara. Albus sentiu sua cabeça começar a doer quando viu os dois voltarem a se beijar.

- já vi que nosso ano letivo vai se resumir a pactos de silencio. – pos os olhos em branco. – Merlin! Apaga a luz.

_**Fim?**_

Hauhauhau... acho que não vou fazer continuação, a não ser que vocês mandem reviews xD

Espero que tenham gostado.

Obrigada por lerem.

_aQueli Bêjuh_

_By Nicky_


End file.
